Connections, Harry Styles Fanfiction
by Iluvharrystyles
Summary: When two lifes suddenly cross paths in unexpected ways, it changes them forever. They realize they make Connections.


Connections, Chapter One

Disgusted

As I bated my eyes open slowly, the sun would blind me due to its usual brightness. Hearing the music coming from my alarm clock made me groan in annoyance slamming my hand on the snooze button. Slowly I rose from my bed and stretching in the process grabbing my phone as well. My phone read 7:00 in the morning which meant I had two hours to get to my first class, writing for the future.

I go to London University studying to either become a professional artist or interior designer. If none of those things worked out, I still had my mind opened to other things like being a business woman which is my last resort. I didn't want to do anything that made me do so much paperwork, or made me have clients. With drawing, I can express my true feelings and with being a business woman all I would do is mope around in a dull office all day.

With that, I slipped on my fuzzy slippers making my way into my updated kitchen which got recently redone two months ago when I bought the apartment. Well, I pretty much got the whole apartment redone because it was in horrible condition when I first bought it. I had the money to redo the apartment due to wills from my rich grandparents, aunts, uncles, ect. I made myself a cup of white tea, and then began to make a piece of toast due to not having anything else left to eat. Mental to do list, go grocery shopping.

The toast popped out of the toast over, and then I began to smear a tiny bit of strawberry jelly on top to give it some more flavor. I began to take tiny bites of my toast with strawberry jelly turning on the radio to hear _One Direction_, London's heart throbs. To me I couldn't care less, they were just insecure boys and immature, even though I am the same age as what's his name? Henry? Wait, Harry! I'm seventeen years old the same as him and I know this due to my best friend being completely obsessed with them and especially Zayn.

When I finished eating my toast and drinking my tea, I decided to go take a shower to try and wake myself up. If I make it extremely hot, then it would burn me so I decided with a cold shower which won't either freeze me or make me get sick. I walked into my en-suite bathroom turning on the cold water then removing my clothing covering my bare body. Once all of my clothing was removed I walked into the cold shower, washing away all the toxins from my body on my skin. I grabbed my vanilla smelling shampoo squirting it into my hand then scrubbing it into my long and think dark brown hair that was hard to manage but I dealt with it.

I finished my cold but relaxing shower ten minutes later, wrapping a towel around my tiny tan body and my dark brown hair walking out into my bedroom. I pulled out a cream colored cardigan with thick black strips going vertical all around. Before I put that on I put on a nude strapless bra, then putting on the cardigan. I slipped on a pair of my knickers before putting on my dark blue jeans. I walked back into my en-suite bathroom, beginning to apply natural looking make up to my face, but adding a little bit more volume to my eyelashes with my mascara.

I looked at myself in the mirror with delight due to myself coming out good so far. I took the towel down from my hair seeing it beginning to dry already and decided to let it naturally dry. I began to brush my hair with one of my high end of the line brushes that I ordered all the way from Paris. It was ridiculous but the brush was amazing to my hair, I mean it wouldn't hurt when I brushed my hair if I had a huge not.

While walking out of my bathroom, I checked the time to see it was already 8:15 and I should be off soon. I slipped on my black fancy flats and button up coat before grabbing my cream colored bag which fit the books that I needed for the day. I made sure I had everything I needed before walking out of my apartment, locking it behind me. When I began to wait in the elevator, I slipped in my headphones that are connected to my iPod and began to blast the song _Coming Home _into my ears. I walked out of the elevator and out the door of the apartment complex making my way to my university.

When walking down pretty busy street, I couldn't help but notice two girls walking and crying at the same time. I decided to leave them alone but then I saw more girls crying with their cameras in their hands. It must had been some famous people here that they just met. But what famous people want to be up this early and meeting fans in the freezing cold weather? Not me. Suddenly I crashed into a fairly hard object sending me to the concrete ground and hurting my bum.

"Ouch!" I yelled in pain directing it to my now sore bum.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Let me help you up." Someone with a sort of high pitched voice said holding out their hand.

I swiftly took their hand as the person lifted me up from the ground. Looking up finally, I see a fairly tall figure with light brown straight hair and bright blue eyes. His eyes stood out the most due to it being winter, and his eyes being bright then anyone else's. I pulled my white headphones from out of my ears, trying not to look rude.

"Oh no, it's fine. Thank though for helping me up." I said in a sweet tone.

"So do you want an autograph, photo, anything?" He asked.

"Why would I want an autograph?" I asked slipping my headphones into my bag.

"LOUIS!" A boy shouted from the distance running towards us then jumping on his back.

"Damnit Harry! Get the hell off of me!" Louis shouted.

I looked at them with a confused expression on my face waiting for some kind of explanation. Suddenly the boy that jumped on Louis' back whom I suspected was Harry began to look at me which made me blush slightly. Louis slapped the back of Harry's gesturing to make him talk.

"I'm Harry Styles as you probably know of course. And you are?" Harry asked with a seductive smirk plastered on his face.

"Sadly I do know who you are. And I don't feel like giving you my name, so now I will be off. It was nice meeting you by the way Louis." I stated shoulder bumping Harry as I walked away.

"You just got turned down Hazza." I heard Louis say to Harry.

I knew who Harry Styles was, but not what he looked like. But when he said his name, I knew it was him right on the spot. He was one fifth of One Direction and the youngest out of the five of them. Being the youngest, he was the most immature, seductive, and cocky out of all of them. He disgusted me due him sleeping with so many girls. And who knows, he could STDS right now and not even know it.

It was 8:50 and I made it to my first class early, so I decided to take a good seat in the second row and not the front because that's where all the people that are so eager to learn sit. One by one, people kept pouring in like a waterfall pouring into a large lake. My best friend Sasha walked in and took the seat right next to me knowing she was eager to talk.

"One minute you have." I said to her before she began her whole life story.

"One Direction is here!" Sasha whispered but in an excitedly way as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, I know. I met Louis and Jackass Styles ten minutes ago." I stated as I took out my drawing book and pencil ready to begin today's lesson.

"You met them! Oh my god, are they like as heavenly as they are said in the tabloids?" She asked following my steps.

"Well Louis is very kind and gentleman like, but harry is a cocky and arrogant ass. The usual dickhead."

Sasha and I talked for another five minutes before out art instructor Mr. Reid came in and said good morning to the class, the usual routine. We all gave him a nice warming hello before he gave us today's assignment that will turn into homework if we do not complete it in class. Today's assignment was to draw how you are feeling on the inside not on the outside. I decided to do a sort of disgusted picture due to meeting Harry a few moments ago. Honestly, he was attractive but the way he was, was truly disgusting.

I decided to draw a bunch of things cluttered together that are very disgusting. I added a brown curly wig on the top of the big mesh that stood out to me. Our teacher Mr. Reid said I was doing a very good job and could tell how I was feeling. He was the only one that could understand where I was coming.

"Do you want to talk about it after class Vanessa?" Mr. Reid asked as he examined my almost finished drawing.

"Why not." I said as he nodded and walked away to examine the rest of the students.

After another hour of drawing, I finally completed my work of arm and placing it on Mr. Reid's desk then cleaning up my work station. When I finished cleaning everyone else in the class room had left leaving me and Mr. Reid cleaning up the messes the other students made.

While I was putting brushes covered in paint in the sink, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist spinning me around. Then a pair of lips crashed onto mine that smelled of sourness like sour patch kids. I instantly knew it was Mr. Reid due to him eating sour patch kids every morning before addressing the class. I claimed my hand from Mr. Reid ramming it into his stomach before running away with my things out the door.

Now I felt truly disgusted with myself in so many ways. I was just violated by my own teacher who was the only one who understood me except for my parents that lived all the way in New York. Tears began to stream down my face as I walked onto the busy streets of London once again to my apartment.

"Hey wait!" Someone shouted running after me making me turn my head, and just my luck it was Harry.

"What do you want?" I snapped wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"Hey why have you been crying?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing okay? Just go back to signing autographs to fans." I stated beginning to walk away but stopped when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Do not touch me." I aggressively pulled my arm back to my side then latching my hand onto the straps of the bag.

"I'm just trying to help. And I rather be talking do you then some crazy fans right now." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'm good. I can handle myself."

"What makes you dislike me so much? I don't even know you!" He practically shouted making everyone's attention come towards us.

"Want a reason Harry? Well here, I think you are a disgusting man whore using fame just to get girls to suck your dick. You wanted an answer so there you go!" I shouted and walking away in pride for what I said.

I realized about a minute later that what I said was kind of harsh. I practically left him speechless and made him a mockery in front of tons of people passing by us. Maybe I shouldn't have said that, but I was in a bad mood and he was asking for it. But I know one thing. I meant what I said. _Or did I?_

Harry's POV

I stood there shocked at what she just screamed at me. No one in my whole life has ever yelled at me, or talked to me like that in any shape or form. She really didn't like me, but I was determined to change that.

Vanessa's Outfit: .com/outfit_one/set?id=42753022


End file.
